Such a drive unit which is installed lengthwise, with a front axle differential which is integrated into the change speed gearbox, is disclosed by EP 1 120 587 A1 for example. Here the differential of conventional design is positioned in the axial direction behind the separating clutch which is located on the crankshaft of the internal combustion engine, yielding a specific overhang of the internal combustion engine which is defined by way of the axes of rotation of the driven front wheels of the motor vehicle and yielding a corresponding weight distribution. It is within the scope of structural conditions to try to dimension the indicated overhang as small as possible.
DE 34 18 557 C2 furthermore discloses a drive unit in which the differential is located in front of the separating clutch in the axial direction; however this solution entails considerable structural complexity, due for example to the significant lateral offset of the output shaft of the change speed gearbox which drives the differential, and by one axle shaft of the differential having to be routed through the oil pan of the internal combustion engine.
The object of the invention is to propose a drive unit of the generic type which with only little additional construction effort permits shortening of the drive unit, particularly of the distance between the engine/gearbox flange and the axle differential, or makes possible an additional installation space for clutch-side powertrain parts.